


The Missing Arm

by TheBlueKitty



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bottom Link (Legend of Zelda), Don't Judge Me, Everyone Is Gay, Hurt Link (Legend of Zelda), Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueKitty/pseuds/TheBlueKitty
Summary: Link is constantly annoyed with almost everything. Probably doesn't help that he doesn't sleep and has PTSD.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	The Missing Arm

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a lot of unfinished books, leaving alone, I write when I want to.

Link let out a puff of air as he landed on Medoh. He looked around. No sarcastic comment?

“You sure took your sweet time.”

Ah, there it was. He knew the bird was around here somewhere. He lazily looked around, trying to pinpoint where he potentially was. 

“One hundred years, you were gone for that long. Did you sleep well?”

‘You do know I didn’t come out unscathed, right?’

“You look fine.”

Of course he does, he’s hiding his bloody arm. The prosthetic is hidden by his top and gloves. 

‘Not all injuries are physical. I woke up three months ago, but I had to travel across Hyrule to get my memories back. I remembered nothing, I had amnesia. I didn’t even know my name.’

“You...Didn’t?”

‘Don’t you think I would have been here sooner?’

“Fair point.”

Link rolled his eyes. 

“You’ve definitely changed though.”

‘Good or bad asshat?’

“I say good, you’ve never been this snarky.”

‘I like to think I’m a snarky little shit.’

“You’re not wrong.”

‘Yeah, no shit Sherlock.’

“I definitely prefer this you.”

‘Thanks, he wasn't leaving anyways.’

Revali chuckles. “You should probably get started. The map is over there.”

‘Thanks.’ Link started on the dungeon. 

Link just...seemed annoyed with the whole dungeon. Seemed annoyed with everything. Revali took note of this as he watched. 

“Who did you go to before me?”

Link jumped a little when Revali’s voice came out of nowhere. 

‘Mipha’s, the councelor dude was an ass.’

“Oh? Do tell.”

‘Blamed me for Mipha’s demise. He hated me, and he sure as hell blew a fuse once he found out I was the one Mipha loved.’

“You seem to have no reaction to that…”

‘I’m gay Revali, I hold no romantic emotions to the female gender. Mipha was my best friend, I wasn’t blind to her feelings….’

“That's ….well then, do you know how many people said you’d marry the princess…?”

‘I was also not blind to that. I would never, she was a bit of a brat most times. Do you not know how annoyed I was  _ having _ to follow her around?’

“You never seemed annoyed.”

‘It's called a neutral face.’

“....You’re definitely more….confident.”

‘That's called PTSD and no will to live.’

“Link…”

‘Nope.’ He went back to going through the dungeon.

Revali watched with a frown. He didn’t know which Link he preferred. The silent, shy like Link, or the Link who is just as silent, but a snarky little shit. He sighed.

Link went through the dungeon and went back up. He sighed as he stood in front of the main module. He took out his slate and took in a deep breath, closing his eyes.  _ It's okay, you’ve got this...just be careful with the arm _ . He opened his eyes. He put the slate on the module.

“Be careful...this is the thing that ended me one hundred years ago. Avenge me Link.”

Link nodded. He pulled out his weapon and ducked behind a wall. He breathed again, then jumped out and began to battle.

Link honed into the fight, ignoring everything else in the world. He even ignored it when the blight ripped his left sleeve and glove. 

Revali’s eyes widened.

Link pulled out his bow. His guardian prosthetic glowing blue as he pulled back the string. 

Revali, if he could, would have fallen to the ground in shock. When did he lose his arm...Was it before all of them died. Was it during the three months. Did it happen while he was protecting the princess. They had all heard the distress call. They knew when Link had fallen. Was it during then...When did he lose it, and is that why he always seemed annoyed.

Revali watched Link finish the blight. He watched him look down at his left arm and swear. 

Link looked around him. ‘I know you can see me, why are you being quiet.’

Revali showed up behind him. “When did that happen…”

‘The ambush one hundred years ago.’

“Before or after Zelda sent the distress signal.”

‘Before...I dont think I was conscious when she did.’

“Did you...not have it for the three months after you woke up…”

‘After I got my memories I went to Robbie, he had it ready...he had seen my sorry state.’

“You couldn’t have stopped it you know.”

‘I could have tried harder.’

“Link…”

‘I’m the chosen one, I’m meant to either win, or die trying. Seeing as I’m not dead, I didn’t try hard enough.’

“You were dead. You died. That tank brought you back.”

‘They should have left me to die.’

“The princess loved you.”

‘No, No she didn’t, she absolutely hated me. Doesn’t help that I am gay, like I’ve already told you.’

Revali sighs. “You are definitely difficult now.”

‘Thank you, I try.’

“Sarcastic little shit.”

‘Egotistical narcissist.’

“Okay, yeah, I deserved that one.”

‘I see you’ve grown up.’

“One hundred years will do that to a person.”

‘Ah yes, a century. Will either make a person grow up, or change the person completely.’

“What was Mipha’s reaction to this you?”

‘Bold of you to assume I let any of the Zora see this.’

“So I’m the first?”

‘Yeah, pretty much. Just didn’t give a shit when I landed.’

“Yeah, I can tell.”

‘You gonna do anything?’

“Oh yeah, I’ll give you some of my power, the wind will help aid you.”

_ Revali’s gale acquired. _

‘Thanks Birdie.’ Link turns to glide down.

“Do you travel alone?”

‘Of course, all the champions are dead and I dont like anyone following me that I don’t know.’

“Perhaps I could follow you?”

‘You need to stay with your bird birdie.’

“Not necessarily, I can return to Medoh whenever I want. It is not wise for someone who was asleep for one hundred years to travel alone, especially after they remember everything.”

‘You’re not going to stop until I say otherwise. Are you?’

“Nope.”

‘Fine, come on birdie.’ Link glided down. 

Revali followed him down. He hadn’t been far from Medoh since before his demise. After he perished, he couldn’t leave, it was nice to see the village again up close.

Once Link landed, he went behind a giant rock, and changed. He soon came out with his champion outfit on, a glove covering his left hand. He looked at Revali. ‘Lets go, I have to talk to the chief.’

Revali nodded and followed after him. He watched the younglings run to the platform. They could now fly without fear. 

Link waved to people who thanked him. One of the little chicks ran up and hugged onto his leg. 

“Thank you…”

He gently patted her head, then ushered her back to her mother.

“You’re still good with children I see.”

‘They’re the next generation, they don’t deserve to live in constant fear of Calamity.’

Revali smiled a little. “No...They don’t, they deserve to be free.”

Link nodded then went up to the chief. Link listened to him thank him, signing to him that it was no problem. “Please, if you ever need anything, the Rito will aid you the best we can.”

‘Thank you sir, but truly, it was nothing at all.’

“Still I insist.”

Link sighed. ‘I will come if I ever do need anything.’

The chief gave a cheery laugh. He had won.

‘I must be going.’

“Goodbye champion of the Hylians.”

Link bowed to him, then started to leave the village. Only to be stopped by Teba. He handed him a bow. Link blinked and gently took it. He knew this bow. 

“You would do better using his bow.”

Link looked at him, then gently secured it to his back. ‘Thank you…’

“Do not thank me, it should be me thanking you for saving our village.”

‘I was doing my calling.’

“Still, thank you hero.” Teba bowed to him and then walked away. 

“Take care of my bow Link…”

‘I will, it's in good hands.’

Revali smiled. “Where to?”

‘Gerudo town.’ Link went towards the stables. He got out his horse and mounted it. 

“Alright.” Revali got ready to follow Link.

‘Think you can keep up?’

“I was the fastest flyer in the Rito, of course I can.”

Link smiled, clicked his teeth, and gently kicked the horse's stomach. Revali was easily able to keep up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna come make some friends? https://discord.gg/kxdTy27


End file.
